Can We Tame Them?
by Midnight Star24
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo must get married and they don't want to. They pull pranks so that all their suitors will leave. Then Eriol and Syaoran take a fancy to them. Will they tame them? S+S and E+T Whole summary is inside, and there will be other chapters
1. A Mysterious Encounter

Summary:  Princess Sakura of the Kinomoto kingdom and Princess Tomoyo of the Daidouji kingdom must get married.  The only problem is that they both have sworn never to marry and they absolutely hate suitors.  They pull pranks and do everything they must to keep suitors away.  Both are as untamed as wild stallions.  Prince Eriol and Prince Syaoran of the Hiiragizawa and Li kingdom find them a good challenge and must try to tame them.  Will they capture and tame their hearts or are they in for challenge bigger than they thought?  Read to find out. 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but I do own the characters that are mine.

Author's Notes: Sakura and Tomoyo are 15 while Eriol and Syaoran are 17.

"" = speech

''  = whispering

()  = thoughts

**Can We Tame Them?**

Chapter One

"Whew, I thought they'd never leave," said Sakura, her honey colored hair matted with sweat.  She nearly fell into a plushy, cushioned couch, exhausted but smiling softly.  Her emerald eyes twinkled with mischief.

     Tomoyo smiled too, her amethyst eyes dancing softly.  "Man, wasn't he the most persistent of all our suitors.  Don't you agree?  God, we had to pull fifteen pranks.  Fifteen!!  That broke our record.  Man, it took them a while to be convinced that this palace is haunted.  We must be losing our touch." 

     "Well at least they won't be coming back.   That was the 32nd suitor this year." Sakura grimaced.

     "You think that was bad?  I had 46 this year!!  Doesn't mother know how to take a hint?"

     "Oh nooooooo!!!!!!" wailed Sakura suddenly.

     "What is it?" asked Tomoyo in concern.

     "Kero flew out for sweets again!!"

     "Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure he can take care of himself," soothed Tomoyo.

     "Well, I really hope you're right Tomoyo."

Just then, the door burst open and in walked Prince Touya, Sakura's older brother.  Sakura immediately stood as Tomoyo dipped a little curtsy.  His face was expressionless.            

"Kaijuu, I don't know what you did to Prince Satahi but whatever it was, mother and father are absolutely furious.  They found out from a serving maid that you two were the ones that were making all the pranks.  They want you and Princess Tomoyo in the main hall right now." 

Sakura's immediate outburst to Touya calling her kaijuu was stopped from the following sentences.  "Mother and father know?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah, and they look like they are about to explode."

"Sakura, what do we do?  Mother won't be pleased if your mother tells her," Tomoyo said frantically.

     "Too late, she knows and she's in the main hall with mother." 

     Sakura and Tomoyo both groaned.  "Great, just great."

     "She says that you have to go to the main hall right now!!" repeated Touya.

     "We heard you the first time oniichan!" snarled Sakura.

     "Come on, before mother gets any angrier!" Tomoyo tugged on Sakura's arm.

     In the main hall Sakura and Tomoyo both curtsied to their parents.  Their parents were all seething by the time Sakura and Tomoyo rose.

     "Sakura, Tomoyo, I want to ask you something," said Queen Nadeshiko.

     "Yes mother?"

     "Did you two happen to be responsible for all the pranks that drove all the princes out of the palace?" 

      Sakura and Tomoyo sweatdropped, but bravely plowed on in anger.  "Yes, and that's because we don't like any of them!!  They're all spoiled brats, plus they don't even know how to pick up a sword the proper way!!  We don't want to marry at all!!" 

     Queen Nadeshiko and Queen Sonomi were shocked.  They weren't the only ones though, the palace servants have never heard the two princesses shout or yell at anyone before.

     "Well…" stammered Sonomi.

     "What Sonomi means to say is that even though you don't like them, two more will be coming.  They will be arriving today in fact.  Then if you really feel that you don't like any of them, your decision will be made final and you will rule the throne by yourselves," said Nadeshiko calmly, but firmly.

     "And there is to be absolutely NO pranks for these two princes," added Fujitaka sternly.

     Sakura glared at her father.  "Fine!!  But don't expect anything else from me and Tomoyo!!"  She turned and walked away as Tomoyo trailed behind her before the could get their mouths to work again.

     "You know father, I think Sakura's right.  She does have a tight to choose her future husband.  You shouldn't push her so hard," commented Touya quietly.  "I have a right to choose, why can't Sakura?"  With that said, he too disappeared.

     Sakura stalked away, her temper still high.

     "Sakura, I see you're still mad.  Why don't we start fencing?" asked Tomoyo.

     "Good idea, I need to vent off my temper before I hurt someone," growled Sakura.

     Sakura and Tomoyo strolled to the fencing yard quickly.  The guardsmen saw them and quickly walked towards them.  Bowing, he gesture for one his men to give them each a fencing sword.  Sakura reluctantly accepted though she preferred her own.  The men cleared a space for Tomoyo and Sakura in the middle.  Tomoyo and Sakura both took up guard stance in the middle then both struck.  The men were amazed at how fast both princesses moved and struck.  Sakura parried and struck while Tomoyo blocked and counter-attacked furiously.  Suddenly they stopped and bowed to show respect.  The men started clapping.  Sakura and Tomoyo both turned and bowed a little to them as they both blushed a little. 

     "Come on Tomoyo, let's leave," Sakura said gruffly.

     As they left the fencing courtyard and entered the gardens, Kero flew towards them.

     "Kero!!  Where have you been?" asked a surprised Sakura.

     "There's no time to talk, can't you sense it?  I sense Clow Reed, near the rose bushes!!" 

     Sakura stopped and closed her eyes.  A moment later, she opened them, determination flashing in her eyes.  "You're right, I can feel him too.  Clow Reed is here.  Tomoyo, I need a simple costume." 

     "Don't worry, I have it all covered.  Here."  With that said, she produced a pale pink shirt and dark brown breeches out of her small, blue bag.

"Thanks." Sakura quickly shed her formal clothes behind a bush and slipped the shirt and breeches on.

     "Come on, we can't let the person get away!" said Kero, impatiently.

     "Okay, I'm coming.  Tomoyo, you stay here." 

     "Be careful Sakura.  You will capture him," Tomoyo cried out fiercely.

     "Right." 

     "Release!"  A pink circle appeared with a chubby gold star in it containing a pair of wings on the outside appeared and Sakura snatched staff out of the air.

     "Let's go," she said to Kero.

     Ducking under the rosebush, Sakura found that it was impossible to move as the ground was covered in rose petals and flowers.

     "These must be the work of the Flower card but you didn't use it," said Kero.  He transformed into Keroberos.  "I sense Clow Reed again.  Yue's coming Sakura." 

     Indeed, Yue came to join them shortly.  "Clow Reed again.  This is getting ridiculous." 

     A massive whirlwind suddenly started in the middle of the flowers.  As it tried to suck Sakura, Keroberos and Yue in, two figures appeared on the cherry blossom tree.  Just standing, they looked on and……

Author's Note: Whew, I finally got that chapter done.  This is my first time writing a fanfic so please review.  Criticizes and comments are always appreciated though they're not liked.  Took me 1 ½ hours to type this thing.


	2. Making Themselves Known

Disclaimer: I don't own CCs.  Clamp does.

A/N: Sorry that I haven't uploaded for so long.  My computer busted and a virus got into my other one.  Oh well, here's my next chapter.  Enjoy and please R+R!!!

Chapter Two – We Finally Meet

  Syaoran sighed and looked about his surroundings as he sat on his brown gelding.  He would have to meet another silly, stupid princess again.  His mother had to arrange all these meetings for him.  All the princesses he met so far were giggly and stupid.  He didn't want to marry!!  He heard that this princess was beautiful with honey-color hair and deep emerald eyes.  Breathtaking they say.  He snorted.

  "Hello, my cute little descendent," said an all too familiar voice.

  Syaoran groaned and looked beside him to find Eriol Hiiragizawa smirking at him.  His cerulean-blue eyes were (as usual) twinkling evilly as the gentle breeze blew his midnight blue hair onto his glasses.

  "Thinking about the princess again hmm…" Eriol said with a wider smirk.

  "Stop reading my mind and get outta my head!" growled Syaoran, his amber eyes flashing dangerously.  His patience was wearing thin with Eriol teasing him all the way.

  "It's bad enough that I have to come with you, even worst that we have to stay for two months.  Your mother thinks that you may do something to this princess.  She told me to keep an eye on you."  Eriol's eyes were thoughtful as he considered the times the Prince had to use his magic to get rid of the princesses.

  As he said these words, the palace of the Kinomoto kingdom came in view.  Cream-color and with walls gleaming smooth it was beautiful at first sight.  A guardsman gruffly asked them their name and state.  As soon as he heard them, he immediately bowed and ordered the gates to be opened.  They rode through and found an amazing courtyard awaiting them on the other side.  Dismounting, Eriol and Syaoran handed the reins of their horses to the palace stablemen.  Three figures appeared in the entrance.

  "Prince Syaoran, Prince Eriol, welcome to the Kinomoto Kingdom," said Fujitaka.

  Syaoran and Eriol bowed deeply.  "Thank you, Your Majesties for accepting us so graciously."  

  "May we have the pleasure of meeting the lovely princess?" asked Eriol, getting straight to the point.

  "Princesses actually.  My daughter Tomoyo is a distant cousin of Princess Sakura and is currently visiting her," said Queen Sonomi with just a touch of pride for her daughter in her voice.

  "Ah… yes, I almost forgot.  The lovely songbird in the court of the Daidouji kingdom," said Syaoran quietly, his memory of a distant court noble at home mentioning her.   

  Nadeshiko looked quite uncomfortable.  Fidgeting actually, nervously...  Eriol made a mental note about it.

  "Umm… T-They're not ready yet…" stuttered King Fujitaka.

  Syaoran's smile faltered just the tiniest bit… which went unnoticed by the two queens and king but not by his watchful cousin.

  "Might we know where they could've gone?" Eriol cut into this conversation smoothly.

  Sonomi and Nadeshiko looked relieved.  "Yes, they've gone to the courtyard."

  Eriol and Syaoran bowed deeply to show their respect then left to find the princesses.  Rounding the corner to the courtyard they didn't notice that Sakura's parent's were casting watchful gazes at them

  "I do hope that Sakura would be gentle with them," sighed Fujitaka.

  ~*Meanwhile*~

  "Man, where are they," Syaoran said, frustrated.

  "Wait…" said Eriol quietly as he revealed his staff.

  Syaoran sat up from the ground he fallen on, while tripping on a tree root.  "What's that for?"

  Eriol just smiled his mysterious smile.  "Watch and wait."  With a few swishes of his staff, a magical disturbance appeared.

  Syaoran's sensitive ears picked up something.

  Silently, Eriol and Syaoran jumped onto a tall, nearby tree branch and watched silently as the scene before them unfolded.

  Out of the bushes burst a girl in unladylike attire and what appeared to be a stuffed animal with cream-coloured wings hovering beside the girl.

    "These must be the work of the Flower card but you didn't use it," said the stuffed animal. He transformed into a lion with. "I sense Clow Reed again. Yue's coming Sakura." 

Indeed, what seemed to be a man dressed in white robes and having pure-white wings came to join them shortly. "Clow Reed again. This is getting ridiculous." 

  "So the Cards Mistress Sakura is here," murmured Eriol quietly.

  Syaoran was shocked.  SHE was the Cards Mistress?  Impossible!!

  While the thoughts were going on inside his head, a large whirlwind was created in the mass on roses and petals on the ground, where the girl, no Sakura, the lion and Yue were currently trapped.

  Sakura raised her staff and shouted, "Erase card, I command you to erase the whirlwind of petals and the roses on the ground. Erase!!"

  A spirit came out of the card she was summoning and erased the petals.  

  Now that the petals were gone, Sakura dropped, exhausting her magical abilities.  The lion transformed back into the teddy-like mode he was currently was in.  And Yue transformed back into his false form.

  His false form blinked in confusion then saw Sakura laying on the ground.  "Sakura-chan, have I missed anything?  Kero, fill me in"

  "No you didn't miss anything," Kero said energetically. 

  Another girl rushed through the rose bushed to the fallen girl.

  "Sakura-chan, are you alright?" asked the girl worriedly.

  "Tomoyo-chan, I'm fine," said the girl as she struggled to sit up.

  So they were the two princesses, thought Eriol.  Time to make an appearance.  He jumped from the branch gracefully, followed by Syaoran, unnoticed by the four.

  "I am Prince Eriol Hiiragizawa and this is Prince Syaoran," he said startling the four.

To Be Continued..

Author's Notes: Sorry I didn't update sooner.  Got exams to take.  Please review.  Not too many reviews means I won't continue so PPL, PLEASE REVIEW!!!

│

│

│

↓   Doesn't this button look tempting?  Please review!!


End file.
